


Niepamięć

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Niepamięć

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Pierwszy tatuaż wykonuje niedługo po ucieczce, tuż po pierwszej wizycie w kościele. Za pomocą zaostrzonego drewienka i kawałka blachy, którym wybija rytm, wprowadza pod skórę barwnik i bezbłędnie wykłuwa idealnie prosty, proporcjonalny krzyż, który jasno mówi  _pamiętaj_.   
On pamięta. Zawsze pamięta. Ma pamieć ejdetyczną i nie potrafi zapomnieć.   
Twarze zabitych przez niego żołnierzy wyświetlają mu się pod powiekami, gdy tylko zamknie oczy. Nie pozwalają mu spać, a jednak nie potrafi ich znienawidzić. Byli tylko psami, tresowanymi psami, takimi samymi, jakim on był przed  _przemianą_.   
  
Powoli kończy tatuaż; ostrożnie odkłada na bok drewienko, odrzuca blaszkę i zakręca słoiczek z pigmentem. Przesuwa dłonią po lekko zaczerwienionej skórze i z fascynacją patrzy, jak tkanka się regeneruje, niemal formuje na nowo w przeciągu kilku minut. To boli, ale to dobry ból. Nie pozwala zapomnieć. Przymyka powieki i przez chwilę, jedną błogosławioną chwilę, widzi tylko ciemność; gdy pojawia się pierwsza twarz, wizerunek młodego szatyna w lekko przydużym hełmie, przykłada ponownie dłoń do tatuażu w niemym geście  _pamiętam_.   
  
Twarz miga i po chwili znika, zastąpiona przez następną, nieco starszą i podziobaną bliznami po trądziku.   
  
Pamiętam.   
  
Dociska mocniej palce, na co gojąca się skóra odpowiada tępym bólem.   
  
Pamiętam.   
  
Nie żałuje. Nie nienawidzi.   
  
 _Pamięta_.


End file.
